Not a Gem (Discontinued)
by StirDrem
Summary: Wait for the rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Not a gem**

* * *

Somewhere, at a beach next to a giant stone, a lump of metal was found. Its shining surface reflected the sunlight. It had a humanoid shape, like the others. Its origin was not known, but it was speculated that it was also born from the giant stone.

It could not move, nor could it speak. It just laid there, doing nothing. It tried to move, though. It looked around, observing the beach in its half-awakened state. It felt like it had forgotten something, someone endearing to it. But it couldn't remember. It couldn't do anything in that situation. It felt like it had done something stupid again.

Days after days, nights after nights, it just laid there, doing nothing because of its uselessness. It looked up into the sky. That night, the moon were shining bright down onto it.

Silence. Only the sea wave was heard. It could not stand being useless like that. Beside, being a useless Master once was tiring enough.

Huh? Master?

Something was still bogging its mind, but it couldn't remember however hard it tried.

 _He_ could only vagually remember a smile, but did not know whose.

For the time being, he tried to move again. Nothing happened.

Again, and again, and again.

Then the sound of metal grinding against metal was heard.

It looked.

Its left "arm" had raised up.

Then there were silent.

Footsteps were heard.

Closer, closer and closer, the sound of the footstep was getting bigger.

The metallic lump tried to turn around. With great effort, it finally did it.

It saw a mysteriously beautiful being in front of it.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Stir Drem here. These first few chapters would be based on Blankettt's Bejeweled Sword first chapter, but from then on it will be an original story. If Blankettt is reading this, I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steel body**

* * *

In front of his eyes, he saw someone. A familiar feeling. He'd thought he would never see her again. He'd thought he could see her smile once more. But he couldn't remember who that was. Someone who was endearing to him, yet he couldn't remember anything. Reality was too cruel for it to happened as it turned out that was someone else.

Translucent, red hair flown over her shoulders. It looked like some kind of gem, or glass. She had a strangly pure white skin, and was wearing a black suit. Her hair shoned under the soothing moonlight, it was quite beautiful to him. A silvery light. Her eyes seemed to also shimmer like gemstones. But there was something more into her eyes. He saw it.

Sadness.

A burning desire to help awakened in him. He finally remembered, his entire being. He felt completed, realising his purpose.

To help and to protect those in need.

Meanwhile, the woman kept analyzing him, mumbling to herself.

"Cinnabar, you've done it now. How can I even bring this heavy thing back to sensei? What would happen if I'd even touched it? Maybe I could ask her…" She trailed off.

The chunk of metal could somehow understand her. Words which were foreign to him, yet at the same time familiar. More distant memories began to appear, albeit slightly.

Cinnabar, whose name might be hers, continued talking.

"There's no way I would ask that idiot for help. Not after what happened recen-…" She stopped speaking.

The sound of metal grinding to each other caught her attention. The metallic lump rosed up to his feet. He tried to walk forward, toward the woman in front of him. His mouth-like hole let out a hollow sound. He failed to speak, feeling disappointed. He could understand what the woman was saying to him, yet he couldn't replicate the sound. It would take more than that to be able to speak again.

The woman jumped, clearly startled at the fact that he was standing and walking. She was in a state of panic, a large crack appeared in the middle of her face. It was speading across her cheeks and toward her eyes.

He felt uneasy.

Had the crack appeared there before?

Was he the one that caused the crack?

The woman wasn't showing much pain, but there was visible discomfort written upon her cracked visage.

"How… How are you standing!? It's supposed to take at least a winter for the new gems to be able to stand up and walk!" She spoke with a frustrated, confused voice.

Gem. Ah. So that's what she was. But he had never heard of a human-shaped gem before. Not in his world though…

World?

He couldn't make out anything, simply stood still, not saying anything in fear he might crack her even more.

And so, they stared at each other in the darkness, both confused. The woman studied him carefully, while he stood still in place like a statue. Then, when the situation was getting awkward, she seemingly resigned herself to the situation and sighed, once more making an attempt at communication.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded.

"Good. Then follow me." She turned on her heel, then prompty walked away. He followed her, into this new world.

* * *

 **Hi guys, Stir Drem here. This would be my last chapter for now as I'll have to study for the upcoming test. After two weeks the schedule will be resumed.**


End file.
